


Michael is not in the bathroom anymore.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [62]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Badly Written, Canon Divergence, Crack-ish?, M/M, Never actually seen BMC, OOC, Unless you don't want it to be, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The knocking on the bathroom door ended up being Jeremy, and for a brief while as the SQUIP is too inebriated to work, the two reconcile.





	Michael is not in the bathroom anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only listened to the song 'Michael in the Bathroom' and googled the plot of Be More Chill, so everyone's probably really OOC. I want to watch it so badly! Michael and Jeremy are so cute~
> 
> TW- Mentioned drug use, alcohol use.

The knocking on the door was insistent.

As the tears fell from Michael's eyes, he found that he just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. He wished that the knocking would just stop. The entire party had been so awkward, and he really wanted to bail.

He wanted to blame Jeremy, but he found that he couldn't. The knocking was so loud. His anxiety was building up, and he just needed to get out.

Building up courage after splashing water from the dirty sink into his face, he swung the door open, hoping that whoever it was was too drunk to see the red in his eyes. But if not, he could just pretend he was high or something... Maybe...

He gasped when he found himself face-to-face with Jeremy. Immediately Michael could tell that he was completely wasted, stumbling slightly and staring at him with unfocused eyes. "M-Michael..." he mumbled, voice slurred.

Definitely drunk.

With the SQUIP infecting his mind, who knew what he was going to say next. But what if he wanted to apologise? That was what persuaded Michael to stay. Better than being alone in the bathroom having a panic attack.

"mm... S... orry..." There it was. An apology. The tears almost returned, but the ravenette forced them back. He steeled himself.

"Do you know what you're apologising for?" God, he sounded so stupid. The panic from being in that awful bathroom hadn't gone away just yet. He felt dizzy.

"The SQUIP... It's talking in some other language... I'm so wasted..." Laughing drunkenly, Jeremy just stood in front of him and he had no idea what to say to that. But if the SQUIP wasn't speaking English, maybe he didn't have to listen to it! Smiling faintly, he looked at his ex-best friend and hoped that there was still a chance to save him, drunk as he was.

"C'mon. We should get out of here." Stepping out of the fricking bathroom, Michael put an arm around Jeremy, who fell into the touch. He didn't seem to be able to walk properly. Memories of all the other times they'd done this all the other parties they'd been to warmed his heart, and just being with Jeremy again felt good. He hoped that he could find some sort of way to stop the SQUIP before his ex-best friend sobered up and it started to work again.

Together they walked out the door, away from all the drunken people and the music of the party. Jeremy smiled gratefully, and Michael smiled back. It was nice to be half of a pair again instead of flying solo. He'd missed it more than he realised.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to 'Michael in the Bathroom' on loop whilst writing this, since it's the only reference I allowed myself to have for this.
> 
> Prompt- Find a ship you've never heard of or know nothing about. Write a oneshot of it.
> 
> Friends of mine suggested a few pairings, such as Kaito/Meiko (Kaimei) and Danny/Ben (from Asking Alexandria), but I decided to go with something I knew a tiny bit more about (I'd still never heard of it before a few days ago) just so that it would be a better fic. It's short and platonic, but if you want to assume it's romantic, go right ahead. I ship it too.
> 
> Original Number- 183.


End file.
